


Behind the Veil

by RachelTikvah



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Gender Identity, Self-Discovery, Transgender, happy pride month!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelTikvah/pseuds/RachelTikvah
Summary: When Link visits the Great Fairy Tera to have the Gerudo outfit enhanced, the hero makes an unexpected realization.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Behind the Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month! There aren't enough Trans!Link fics out there, so I hope that you enjoy this ficlet about a trans girl discovering herself while on her quest to save Hyrule from Calamity Ganon. Would you like to see more stories like this in the future? Please let me know what you think!

The sun hung low over the Gerudo desert, turning the sands gold as evening ebbed and flowed into the arid expanse. On the horizon, a solitary figure was visible. The Hero, garbed in the flowing azure outfit that he had purchased at the Oasis, walked steadily onward. Twilight was setting in when at last he reached the Gerudo Great Skeleton and sought out the fountain within.

Even as dust swirled around Link, the waters of the fairy fountain were clear and crisp. He took a moment to gather himself, and then walked up the soft glowing steps to the pool’s edge. A few silent moments passed before the water began to roil. The Hero braced himself, trying his best to keep his footing as a gigantic figure, larger than life, sprang out of the fountain with a long sigh. The Great Earth Fairy Tera had already introduced herself on previous occasions, but some things never failed to be surprising. She seemed taller than her younger sisters, though Link wasn’t sure how much of that was from her stature and how much from the enormous powdered wig that she wore on her head. She stared at him appraisingly as he waited for her to ask a familiar question.

“Welcome back, Boy! I assume that you’ve brought more clothing for me to enhance?”

Link nodded, gesturing to the veil, top, and sirwal fluttering gently in the evening breeze. Tera looked confused for a second, and then burst out into resonant laughter that echoed off of the enormous bones overhead. Link stood frozen, unsure of what to do. What could possibly be funny about enhancing another outfit? _Especially one that feels so natural,_ a thought that he quickly shrugged off as nothing.

Tera stopped laughing, and looked closer at him. “Oh! You’re serious! Well, the problem is the fabric. It’s too thin, and my magic might risk weakening it rather than making it stronger. No, this sort of outfit is made strictly for looks.”

“Not that you would need it enhanced anyway, darling,” she added. “You’re a man, after all!”

Link thought on that for a moment, unsure of what to do. His thought when coming here was that he should just get all of his clothes enhanced; why would this outfit be any different? But now that its marked uniqueness had been pointed out, he wasn’t so sure. He considered just admitting his fault and saying goodbye to the Fairy. Calling it a simple mistake. But something in his heart stopped him.

He thought back to the time that he had just spent in Gerudo Town, walking through the city of women as if he belonged. He may have been concealed behind a veil, but it didn’t feel the same as when he was fooling a monster with a crudely-made mask; here in town, he felt a longing to remain and an ache in his chest whenever he remembered what was really allowing him entrance into the city. In some respects, hidden as he was, he had never felt more seen as he walked those dusty streets. Being called ‘miss’ and smiled at by the other women, thought of as their equal. It was a new feeling, and not one that Link wanted to lose. He looked back up at Tera and shook his head, imploring her for some other option. As he did so, her expression softened. Looking thoughtfully at the young hero, she spoke.

“Hmm. On second thought, there’s a bit more to you…isn’t there? I’ve seen this before, from other kind souls who visited me for help in past ages. Here’s what I’ll do—if you bring me a feminine outfit of sturdier fabric, I will enhance it for you. And…yes! I should be able to place some sort of enchantment on it as well, such that you’ll look every part the woman that would normally wear it. That way, you won’t have to sacrifice protection for functionality. How does that sound?”

Link smiled and nodded, relieved. His heart started beating again, and Tera smiled.

“Well, then. In that case, I suppose you’d better get to it! I’ll be here, awaiting your arrival. Until next time…Girl.”

Link’s heart raced. This was better than the young hero could have ever hoped for! And there _had_ been an adorable dress for sale at Hateno Village only the other day. His—no. _Her_ heart beating hard in her chest, she made a few taps on the screen of her Sheikah Slate and flew up into the sky as a streak of electric, hopeful blue.


End file.
